Places in Loom
LifeBringer ' ' Surrounded by thick woods brimming with wildlife is the husk of a giant metal humanoid body. This is what the Adara call the Life Bringer. ' ' There is no question as to the origins of life in this world. The Life Bringer is the original source of life. ' ' As to where the Life Bringer came from, we don’t know. Yet. ' ' Adarian Initialization Center ' ' The AIC is where the Adara bring newborns from the Life Bringer. The AIC is futuristic looking. Hard white stone, metal hardware, and glass walls and panels. There are greenhouses and habitats for plants and animals the Adara discover near the Life Bringer. ' ' Chickpea Village + Chickpea Farm ' ' You can smell cooked vegetables as you approach the wooden Gates and walls of a small town. There are small folk in frumpy robes walking in and out of the gates freely and hurriedly. The sign above the gate reads "Chickpea Village". ' ' The small folk come up to about your bellybutton in height and are slightly furry. Definitely not human. They are blue in color, and have two very small arms near their chest and regular arms on either side. Their robes are all different colors. Some have scarves and holding objects in their small hands. ' ' As you approach the gate and pass a few of them they greet you in the common tongue and smile sweetly. ' ' You've seen folks like these in your travels and in various high lord houses. They're called Bleatons. Many Lords will hire them to tend to gardens, as they are all fascinated with plants and the growing of crops. Never have you met a bleaton that didn't have extensive knowledge about plant life. ' ' You stand above this crowd of blue fuzzy people and can see other non-bleatons as tall as you sprinkled amongst the village. Obviously visitors stopping in to trade and buy crops from their bountiful gardens. ' ' All of the houses around you are of wooden construction and finely built. It seems that each building was of precise construction. Not a single nail out of place. ' ' GOAM ' ' A hive. Dark, damp, and filled with chambers that hold the brood of the Slock. Goam’s hierarchs enslave people from other towns and those who wander too close. The slaves tend to the vile Slock nymphs and make sure they grow to full adulthood. The slave is then eaten by the adult Slock when it’s time for it to leave the hive. ' ' Purevale ' ' A bright and small city with two lakes within its walls. The colors of the city are white and mint green. The people of Purevale are known to be prudish and often very set in their ways. Gossip is a necessity for getting around information and those who may stray from the norm are ridiculed in the streets. Some of them leave in search of a new home, but most will learn to conform to avoid further problems. ' ' Red Forest ' ' This forest has trees that always stay red. Red leaves, red bark, and red flowers. It’s said the Red Forest is cursed. The leaves from the red trees are rumored to be poison, and no one should go there. ( located west of Purevale (it has local myth)) ' ' Greystar Falls ' ' Town colors are Brown and Grey. A bleak town. Lots of smoke/fog. The residents are generally “meh” people, avoiding most conflict. Nobody has crazy strong opinions because it only causes arguments. No thanks. But they know that things need to get done so the job force is very intense and efficient. Most people from Greystar Falls can make into any job field in other towns. It just takes them a while to get accustomed to different cultures that aren’t chill. ' ' There are two waterfalls from the same river but between the two waterfalls is the city itself. They use turbines on both ends of the city powered by the waterfall to create electricity. Like, waterfall cityLike, waterfall, city, waterfall. ' ' “You can see a faint glow through the fog. As you approach, the faint glow separates into multiple orbs of light. Those orbs then appear to be street lamps along a stone walkway. ' ' As you take your first few steps onto the walkway the ground vibrates beneath your feet. You can feel the strong mechanical whirring just below you, but it's not enough to make you stumble. ' ' You look ahead and can barely see a town at upon a rocky island. Water is intensely rushing past the shore of the island and disappearing into the fog. There's a sign right at the end of the walkway, and you can make out the words "Greystar Falls". ' ' As you reach the end of the walkway, the air clears a bit and you can see the buildings lining the street on both sides. Mostly stone construction and some bright glowing street lights, and some blinking signs. ' ' People are slowly dragging their feet here and there along the street. Most of them have black frumpy clothing and greasy hair.” ' ' The Source ' ' In Loom, crystals from the Source are the only known way to make magic work. People with the gift of Sorcery are able to use the crystals as a power source for their magic. ' ' The Source pre-dates the Life Bringer for Thousands of Years. Some suggest the Life Bringer was put here to find the source for its own creators. But when it was unsuccessful it used the last bit of its power to create life that would hopefully finish the job it started. If that’s so, the creators of the life bringer haven’t shown any interest in coming back to see. Regardless, we are lucky to have found the Source and it should be used to move life forward.